Los 10 Imperios
by Noto Yamato
Summary: 10 personas, aparentemente desconocidas entre ellas son encerradas en un hotel, sin saber el motivo. Antiguos Imperios


_Llevo con este fic bastante tiempo, ademas de que deberia haber más sobre los antiguos imperios. Me tomo algunas licencias entre las relaciones, espero que me las permitan. Estan basados en los diseños son de R-ninja, aunque algunos los he cambiado un poco, pero todos los meritos, a ese autor._

_Disfruten^^  
><em>

_._._._._._._._.

-¡Hermanita!

-¡Hermanita!

-¡Una carta para ti!

-¡Si, una carta una carta!

-Déjenme dormir…además le dije mil veces que soy un hombre….

Jūros se revolvió en la cama. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Además por un día que se podía quedar a dormir hasta tarde, le tenían que venir a molestar.

-Niños, dejen a su hermano mayor en paz-Un hombre, de pelo negro y ojos chocolate observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación.

-Pero mamá…

-…La carta- Sacudió la cabeza. Los gemelos no dejaban de paz a su hermano mayor, y aunque este se hacía el ofendido, el adulto sabía que qué al otro le gustaba.

-¿Qué carta?- Jūros había renunciado a el poder dormir en paz. El joven se incorporo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de las sabanas. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con leves toques rojizos, que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta, aunque suelto le llegaba hasta los hombros. Bostezo sonoramente restregándose uno de sus extraños ojos rojos.

-Te llego esto, cielo-El moreno le tendió la carta que había formado tanto revuelo.

-Qué raro…no tiene remite.-Empezó a abrirla, sintiendo la mirada de los gemelos por encima de su hombro para poder leer la carta a la vez que él. La emoción se empezó a reflejar en su rostro. Tuvo que releerla varias veces para poder creerse el contenido.

-¡Han aceptado al awesome yo!-de un salto se levanto de la cama y abrazo a su "madre".-Es una carta de la universidad. Me van a dar la cátedra en historia antigua. ¡Es increíble!-el adulto le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te lo mereces, Jūros. Tu padre y yo sabíamos que tu destino no era estar aquí, en el pueblo, pescando. Mereces algo mejor.-sonrió un poco-Hijo, ¿por qué lloras?- ciertamente, el castaño había empezado a llorar.

-P-Porque os e-echare de m-menos- Se volvió a abrazar a él y noto como los gemelos se unían al abrazo, llorando también.

-Venga, dejen de gimotear. Es un día de celebración. Niños, avisen a su padre, yo prepare la comida para festejarlo, ¿qué tal algo de comida alemana con dulces típicos de aquí, lituanos? y tú, Jūros, prepara tu equipaje.-dijo recogiendo del suelo algo que parecían pasajes de avión. –Tu vuelo sale mañana.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-Eskol, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana?

-Claro tío…Cogeré una de estas cajas de condones y me montaré una buena orgia... ¡Pues claro que no tengo planes! -empezó a reír y terminó de colocar los condones en la estantería de la parafarmacia. Los dos jóvenes vestían el uniforme de aquella parafarmacia situada en un pequeño pueblo de Dinamarca. No es que estuvieran orgullosos de su trabajo, pero, por lo menos, les daba para vivir medianamente bien.

-¿Viste que la pescadería cerró? El dueño dice que no puede competir con el supermercado, y a nosotros no es que nos vaya mejor. –su compañero parecía desanimado, pero los dos sabían que era verdad.

-Bueno, el rey termino su jornada de trabajo. Te doy un toque para salir, ¿de acuerdo?-su compañero simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y salió a las frías calles del pueblo. Su pelo platinado, ondulaba a cada paso. Tenía el pelo que le llegaba hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, que mucha gente, para gastar la broma, le llamaban "señora", pero siempre se acobardaban después de ver la musculatura del nórdico y sus amenazantes ojos violáceos.

-Abuela~ Estoy en casa.-dijo minutos después de salir del local. La señora que salió a recibirle no era en realidad su abuela, si no una mujer que lo acogió y que le cuido.

-Eskol, ha llegado esta carta para ti.-Dijo la mujer, con voz débil.

-¿No te estarás poniéndote enferma, abuela?-Preguntó con un deje de preocupación mientras abría el sobre y leía el contenido-E-Esto debe de ser u-una broma.-la mujer le miro con cara de preocupación.-Me han aceptado en una empresa naval...Mañana me hacen la prueba de acceso.

-Te dije que aquel curso te vendría bien.-La anciana sonrió, mostrando su boca desdentada. El otro la abrazo con delicadeza.

-Siempre decidiste lo que era mejor para mí.-Sonrió más ampliamente-¡Y ahora me voy, no quiero perder el avión!-se separo de la mujer y salió por la puerta.

-Eskol, deberías llevarte equipaje, ¿no crees?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-El jefe por la línea 1.

-Tengo a los proveedores esperando desde hace 10 minutos.

-¿Cuándo acabas el informe?

Emmanuel estaba agobiado con tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no le avisaron que trabajar para una gran empresa costaba tanto esfuerzo físico y mental?

-El informe está acabado, lo mande hace 10 minutos a contabilidad. Pásale los proveedores a Cyndi y que ella concuerde la cita para hablar. ¿Diga Jefe?-Se dejo caer en la silla con él auricular en la oreja. Necesitaba unas vacaciones, un sitio tranquilo donde olvidarse del ajetreo de la empresa, de Kiev y de la madre que le pario. Escucho con cuidado todo lo que le decía apuntándolo con cuidado. Era alguien muy ordenado y meticuloso y su mesa de trabajo lo demostraba. -Claro señor, yo me ocupo-Colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos. Ahora mismo no quería ser molestado bajo ningún concepto. Se sobo la sien intentando relajarse. El flequillo, de un color rubio pajizo le caía por la cara. Tenía el pelo algo encrespado que le tapaba las orejas. Sus ojos eran de color azul hielo, que casi siempre estaban acuosos. Parecía más bien un niño perdido que un alto cargo de una gran empresa. Suspiro y volvió su vista hacía el escritorio. Encendió el ordenador y vio con sorpresa que tenía un e-mail, al parecer de su jefe ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho por teléfono? Tal vez pensaría que había leído el correo pero aun así le daba mala espina. Lo abrió y leyó que le mandaba a un congreso en un hotel que estaba perdido de la civilización. Parecía que alguien había oído sus suplicas. El correo incluía fotos del lugar, haciendo que el deseo de paz y tranquilidad aumentara en el eslavo. Pero cuando leyó que ya tenía el billete en su casa no lo dudo ni un momento. Imprimió el correo para cerciorarse de que era verdad y luego asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho

-Cancela todas mis citas. Volveré en una semana.-Sin darle tiempo a su secretaria a contestar había vuelto al despacho, había recogido todos los papeles que utilizaría para la reunión, su abrigo, su bufanda de color crema y el sombrero. En cinco minutos había salido volando de la oficina y ya estaba en la calle intentando encontrar un taxi libre

_._._._._._._._._._._._._.

José se levanto en el Finis Terrae, en el fin del mundo, en su pequeña casa en el cabo Finisterre. Le encantaba la tranquilidad que aquel pueblo gallego le daba. Una tranquilidad que el doctor le había recomendado. El vivir en la gran capital había hecho que el estrés hiciera mella en él, creándole graves problemas psicológicos, tan graves que intento varias veces atracar joyerías armado con tomates, pensando que eran granadas. Cuando le examinaron y vieron que simplemente era estrés le mandaron al fin del mundo, donde ni si quiera las ondas de telefonía móvil llegan, donde estaría aislado totalmente. Además que la gente era muy amable cuando iba a su consulta, ya que había estudiado medicina y que mejor que procurarles un medico a aquellos que le habían acogido. Se dirigió a la cocina, peinando levemente su pelo castaño oscuro, aunque no hacía falta, ya que lo llevaba bastante corto. Sus ojos aguamarina, todavía cansados buscaron a una figura que si no se equivocada, sería el origen de aquel olor celestial que provenía de la mesa del salón.

-Buenos días, amor-José sonrió. Allí había encontrado también el amor. Una chica amable, sencilla y sobre todo, cariñosa con él.

-Buenos….-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y se sentó en la silla.

-He alquilado unos días un pequeño hotel para una escapada romántica-soltó una risilla, característica en ella. A José casi se le atragantaron los churros que estaba comiendo.

-Te habrá costado mucho…

-El precio no importa si estoy contigo…-le beso en la frente y salió de la casa.-Voy a mi casa, a hacer el equipaje. Tienes el billete en tu mesilla. Nos vemos allí

_._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡Estoy harta de mi trabajo!-la británica rodo los ojos. Su hermana tenía que ser siempre tan escandalosa

-No es para tanto, Annaïs.-le puso levemente la mano en el hombro para consolarla-

-Soy una gran chef, Grace… ¡No merezco estar en la cocina de un restaurante de comida rápida!-Grace volvió a rodar los ojos. Todas las noches era la misma cantinela.

-Si no te gusta tu trabajo, abandónalo.

-Como si fuera tan fácil. Estamos en crisis y cualquier trabajo es una bendición.-Acarició levemente los cabellos sedosos de su hermana pequeña. Era lo que más le molestaba a la gala. Tenía celos del pelo rubio, suave y sedoso de su hermana. Se suponía que tenían los mismos genes ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué ella no tenía el mismo pelo? Odiaba su pelo encrespado, lo odiaba a muerte y por ella se hubiese rapado al cero, si no fuera porque seguramente se vería feísima calva.

-Pues no te quejes tanto. Me das dolor de cabeza.- Devolvió sus ojos verdes a la pantalla de televisión. Ella trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, en un herbolario. Muchas veces le había propuesto a Annaïs que lo dejara, que podían sobrevivir con su sueldo, pero no se fiaba-Por cierto, mi compañera nos deja su casa de verano para que te relajes un poco. Saque los billetes para dentro de dos días, ¿te viene bien?

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Date un respiro, sister…

-Está bien….-la gala se sentó en el sofá y le quito el mando-Te toca hacer la cena…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._

-Penélope, te has vuelvo a quedar dormida

-¿Ah?-la griega se sobo levemente el ojo. Cleopatra suspiro. Hay veces que la otra le desesperaba, y esas veces eran cuando estaban en la clínica veterinaria y se dormía.

-Tu cliente espera-La empujo a la hacia la consulta mientras se quedaba en la recepción, organizando los papeles. Conocía a Penélope desde que eran pequeñas, con todos sus gustos y defectos. La castaña era algo extraña, eso debía admitírselo, siempre decía que en otra vida fue un antiguo imperio, pero normalmente lo dejaba pasar. Por sus manos paso la publicidad de un psiquiátrico cercana a la ciudad turca donde vivían. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabía de sus problemas? Mientras la egipcia se quedaba pensando eso un hombre, de pelo rubio entro en la consulta

-Hola, Grecia…-Penélope se giro y sonrió

-Germania…-el otro sonrió levemente-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?-la otra solo asintió-Bien.-saco del bolsillo dos billetes-Allí sucederá todo. Los traeremos de vuelta…

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Reviews?_


End file.
